El bebe que nos unió
by Aiko-Uchiha05
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, esos son los nombres de dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, pero que el destino primero les había puesto pruebas realmente duras y difíciles de sobrellevar. ¿será suficiente el amor de sus amigos y de ellos mismos para superar todas las pruebas? La llegada de un pequeño bebe lo cambiaría todo. Él será la luz para juntar sus caminos.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Sakura Haruno es una exitosa doctora, tenía su vida planeada, con un novio maravilloso ante sus ojos. Ella lo tenía claro, no tenía planes de tener hijos hasta después de terminar su especialidad sobre obstetricia, lo había platicado ya con su novio, por eso la tomó por sorpresa cuando ella le dijo

-Sakura tengamos a nuestro primer hijo- le dijo un pelirubio tomando su mano.

Su respuesta fue contundente- No es momento para eso-.

Sasuke Uchiha era de esas personas que amaba pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacia lo hacía con intensidad y devoción. Estaba seguro que Tayuya no era esa mujer que el amaría para toda la vida, pero no podía evitar estar cerca de ella por el momento. Sin embargo, no conto con que ella se vengaría por ello.

-Sasuke nunca podrás conocer a tu hijo, ese será tu castigo por no amarme a mí- había dictaminado aquella peliroja con un profundo dolor y odio

_Dos vidas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, pero que el destino primero le había puesto pruebas realmente duras y difíciles de sobrellevar. _

Deidara me desgracio la vida hina- Sakura lloraba amargamente. Después de semejante dolor Sakura pensó que no vería más nunca la luz hasta que ese bebé llego a sus brazos.

-Tu bebé, eres el regalo más bello de mi vida, el hijo que Dios puse en mi camino- Sakura pronuncio aquellas palabras sin saber que ese bebé que cargaba en sus brazos le traería la mayor felicidad a su vida.

_¿Cómo llegaran a estar juntos estos dos seres que estabas destinados a estar juntos? ¿será suficiente el amor de sus amigos y de ellos mismos para superar todas las pruebas?_

Hola mis queridos lectores. He decido emprende de nuevo este proyecto y sacarlo adelante. Por eso lo estoy subiendo de nuevo. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Será mi primera historia que escriba. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo I

_**Capítulo I**_

_Despedida de soltero, boda, primer encuentro_

La ciudad de konoha es conocida por sus grandes sitios turísticos y la calidez que ofrecen los habitantes a los visitantes. Siempre se esmeran por dar una buena impresión para que se sientan como en casa. Dentro de todas las cosas buenas que ofrece se encuentra el Medical Hospital de Konoha

Este hospital era reconocido a nivel nacional por tener a los mejores médicos en cada especialidad. Personas de todo el mundo venían a consultas y tratamientos novedosos que ofrecía este hospital y no es para menos, pues la directora era la mismísima Tsunade Senju. La mejor cardiotorácica del país y reconocida a nivel mundial.

En las instalaciones del hospital, específicamente en la emergencia, dos chicas jóvenes conversaban amenamente. Una de ellas es Ino Yamanaka, de tez blanca y ojos color azul cielo, su cabello es rubio y le lleva atado en una coleta. A sus 25 años ya era médico y se encontraba haciendo una especialidad en cirugía general.

La otra chica se llama Sakura Haruno, también de 25 años de edad. Ella tiene el cabello de color rosa, es de nacimiento, su piel es blanca como de porcelana y tiene los ojos de color verde jade, es un poco más baja que Ino. Al ser sobrina de Tsunade comenzó más rápido la especialidad en ginecología y obstetricia, ya pronto la terminaría y tenía pensado comenzar otro en pediatría.

-no puedo creer que ya dentro de una semana se casa Hinata con el tarado de Naruto- comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

-si yo tampoco lo puedo creer- le dice Sakura mientras deja de observar los papeles para mirar a la rubia- debemos terminar los detalles de la despedida de soltera, todo debe quedar perfecto-.

-déjame los últimos detalles a mi frente- sonrió con picardía- Hinata pasara una noche increíble.

Sakura que conocía muy bien a su amiga sabía que estaba tramando travesuras y que seguro su amiga Hinata se desmayara, pero no podía ayudarla mucho, necesitaba ocuparse de otros asuntos.

-de acuerdo cerda, yo tengo unos asuntos que atender- sonrió de manera más amplia y con una mirada de enamorada.

-ni que lo digas- la codeo la rubia- me pregunto cuando tú y Deidara darán el siguiente paso.

-no nos estamos apresurado con ese asunto- ojeo de nuevo unas historias que tenía en la mano- somos felices viviendo juntos y no queremos estropear lo bonito que estamos viviendo- sonrió con ilusión.

-pues más te vale que no te tardes mucho- le hablo en forma de regaño- ya hasta Hinata te gano- le sonrió con burla- de todas de la de nuestra generación solo faltas tu para casarte.

-todo a su tiempo cerda- la miro un poco más seria- es hora de regresar a trabajar**.**

Ambas amigas decidieron seguir con su trabajo pues su descanso de diez minutos ya había terminado.

En otro lugar un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos en una habitación de juegos en la mansión Uchiha.

-así que por fin Naruto se puso los pantalones y le propuso matrimonio a la Hyuga may_or_\- comento el mayor de los presentes.

Su nombre, Itachi Uchiha, es blanco de alta estatura, su cabello es negro azabache, lo tiene largo amarrado con una cola baja. Es presidente de Uchiha Corp. Una empresa dedicada al comercio de construcciones de viviendas, resoort, hoteles y demás. Itachi siendo un prodigio se las ingenió para estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo. Es Lcdo. En Administración de empresas y abogado. Aunque actualmente ejerce su primera profesión de vez en cuando se hace cargo de algunos asuntos legales de la empresa y su familia cuando se es requerido. Tiene una hermosa esposa llamada Izumi y una hermosa niña de 3 años de edad.

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer- menciono de manera burlona el moreno- vine solo para ver como Hinata lo deja plantado en la iglesia al darse cuenta del error que está cometiendo- al ver como el rubio le manda una mirada asesina el moreno amplio más su sonrisa.

-teme se supone que eres mi mejor amigo y debes de apóyame- le reclama el rubio.

-y por eso vengo a apoyarte cuando estés llorando como una nena dobe- el moreno no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de fastidiar al rubio. Todos los presentes rieron.

-ya te veré cuando estés en mi situación- cruzo los brazos y entre cerro los ojos.

-sigue soñando dobe- le sonrió con suficiencia.

-cuidado con lo que dices Sasuke- advirtió un oji gris que causalmente es primo de Hinata- muchos de los de aquí presentes decíamos lo mismo y míranos ya estamos casados- lo miro- solo faltan el tarado de Suigetsu y tú**.**

-pues yo no sé qué piense el caso perdido de Suigetsu, pero yo seré la excepción-.

-hay hermanito te falta tanto por crecer- sonríe de manera burlona- espera que te enamores hasta las madres y ya no pensaras igual.

-déjennos en paz a mí y a Sasuke que nosotros seremos las ovejas negras del grupo- abrazo a Sasuke- no nos dejaremos que unas viejas nos manejen verdad compadre- miro a Sasuke y sonrió.

-quítate de encima tarado- le hablo Sasuke de mala gana zafándose de su abrazo. Sí, todos allí conocían el carácter del Uchiha menor y a Suigetsu y Naruto les encantaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

-amargado- entre serró los ojos- muy bien, para la despedida de soltero de Naruto debemos irnos de fiesta- miro a Naruto con diversión- no se te olvidara nunca. Todos rieron por la cara de psicópata que tenía Suigetsu.

En esa habitación aparte de Itachi se encontraba su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 25 años y se encuentra realizando una maestría en administración de empresas. Es el mejor amigo de Naruto, quien sabe cómo esos dos terminaron siendo mejores amigos, por ende, es el padrino de la boda. Actualmente vive en España culminado sus estudios.

Naruto Usumaki es un rubio imperativo de ojos azules como el cielo, tiene la misma edad que Sasuke. Se encuentra trabajando en la empresa Tecnology Uzumaki. Es el prometido de Hinata Hyuga. También se encontraba Neji Hyuga, un chico de porte elegante, ojos perlados-herencia familiar- y trabaja en la empresa de autos con su tío Hiashi como vicepresidente.

Le sigue Shikamaru Nara, un chico que todo le parece problemático, hasta su esposa, es blanco y de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta en forma de piña. Su trabajo está relacionado con el mundo farmacéutico, su padre tenía una empresa creaba medicamentos y todos los utensilios requeridos en un hospital. Aunque le parece lo más problemático del mundo es el vicepresidente.

El ultimo, pero no menos importante en la reunión es Suigetsu Itsuki. Un chico flaco, de pelo blanco y en las puntas morado, sus dientes se parecen a los de un tiburón.

Ya de noche en una habitación se encontraban dos jóvenes tumbados en la cama desnudos.

-Sakura no te gustaría tener nuestro primer hijo- soltó como si nada el rubio mientras besaba su hombro. La peli rosa le asombro esa proposición, sobre todo porque aún no están casados.

-Dei amor, si me gustaría, pero ahora no es el momento- se voltio para mirarlo a los ojos- ni siquiera nos hemos casado y yo quiero terminar primero mi especialidad- le sonrió- aún tenemos mucho tiempo. Claro que ella tenía tiempo para esperar, pero el no, necesitaba cuanto antes un heredero, esas eran sus prioridades en ese momento.

-lo del matrimonio lo podemos arreglar fácilmente- le sonrió de manera juguetona- podemos ir a un registro mañana mismo si quieres- insistió. A Sakura se le borro la sonrisa de un tirón, pero el al tener los ojos cerrados no lo noto.

-pensé que estabas de acuerdo conmigo que debíamos esperar- le hablo de manera seria.

-y lo estaba- pensó de manera seria, de hecho, si por mi fuera no tuviera hijos, todo por culpa de ese vejete- pero ya me dio envidia de nuestros amigos- soltó de mala gana esto último.

-lo siento Deidara, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo- hablo de manera serie y determinada- yo no puedo salir embarazada en este momento de mi vida.

-está bien mi cielo- la abrazo- no te enojes- solo lo estábamos platicando- lo siento por ti Sakura, pensó el peli rubio, pero necesito que me des un heredero y ya tengo una idea de cómo solucionar mi problema, sonrió con malicia mientras abrazaba por la espalda de la peli rosa.

Sakura se sentía un poco mal por cómo le hablo. Pero él debe entenderme, yo me trace la meta de casarme después de que terminara la especialidad. Ya luego comenzaría a formar su familia y se las apañaría para sacar a delante sus otros planes de estudio y su trabajo. Le encantaban los niños, soñaba con ser madre, pero ella estaba segura que para todo había un momento y este no era el momento. La verdad estaba muy confundida porque Deidara de repente le saca ese tema y su propuesta tan a medias de matrimonio, así no era como ella se veía, ella quería estar en el altar con el hombre que ama, sus amigos y familiares más allegados. Entre tanto divagar Sakura se quedó profundamente dormida por el cansancio y Deidara se levantó con mucho cuidado para poner en marcha su plan.

Los días pasaron volando y cuando menos lo esperaban ya estaban todas juntas en la despedida de soltera de Hinata, esta se estaba llevando a cabo en el departamento de la peli rosa ya que era la única soltera. De allí descansarían el día siguiente para estar listas para la boda. Todo estaba bien planeado y Deidara tenía prohibido acercarse a ese departamento en esos días.

El departamento estaba decorado para la ocasión definitivamente. Por todos lados había posters de hombres semi desnudos, pero que hombres, tenían puesto un cintillo con la parte masculina como decoración y los vasos y platos también los tenían.

-esta noche promete- sonrió Sakura con diversión al observar a Hinata, Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata y Matsuri todas sonrojadas.

-Ino creo que se te fue la mano con la decoración- le dijo Hinata de manera tímida y toda sonrojada.

-por favor Hinata no exageres, ninguna de aquí somos mojigatas- sonrió con picardía mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida- todas hemos visto la parte más interesante y buena de un hombre- se saboreó la boca con su lengua.

-Ino eres una cerda- regaño Sakura.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te crees el cuento que Hinata no lo ha hecho con Naruto- la miro mientras subía sus cejas- hasta Hanabi y Matsuri lo hicieron y no me digan que no es verdad.

-Ino! –chillo Hinata muerta de la vergüenza- muchas gracias a todas por venir y preparar todo chicas- le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

en la habitación se encontraban Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Matsuri, Tenten, Temari y Hanabi. Decidieron que solo serían ellas para charlas más a gusto y sin tantas restricciones, bueno faltaban dos, pero estaban por llegar.

-muy bien- aplaudió Temari para llamar la atención de todas- es hora de comenzar a darle consejos a la futura señora Uzumaki- todas se sentaron en unos cojines dispuestos alrededor de una mesa, cada quien con su bebida en mamo- ¿quién quiere comenzar? - todas se miraron- bueno seré yo- sonríe- mi primer consejo es que debes mantener la llama de la pasión, es decir deben hacerlo por lo menos una vez al día por muy cansados que estén.

-solo una-la rubia la miro como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas- claro que no, deben hacerlo como dos o tres veces al día y en la luna de miel como cinco por lo menos- asistió con la cabeza como dándose la razón.

-Ino cerda quieres matar a Naruto-baka- miro a Hinata- con que lo hagan dos veces al día está bien, si están muy cansados pues por lo menos un polvo- sonrió la pelirosa al ver la cara de Hinata.

-no se pueden limitar a solo la cama- hablo Tenten la esposa de Neji- Deben hacerlo en el piso, el baño, la cocina, los muebles, en todos los lugares posibles- todas las chicas se las quedaron mirando y soltaron la carcajada mientras Tenten se puso toda roja.

-quien viera a el Neji-cubito de hielo-soy un hombre serio- soltó con burla Temari- bueno ya sabemos que debemos de tener cuidado con la casa de Tenten y donde nos sentamos, no vaya hacer que de pronto nos consigamos con algo indebido- sonrió más fuerte.

-también pueden hacerlo en el ascensor o un baño público- es tan excitante la emoción si te atrapan- soltó de la nada Matsuri. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta con esa declaración y Matsuri las miro- ¿qué? Nunca lo han hecho. Gaara podrá ser serio ante ustedes, pero cuando se trata de sexo- sonrió bobalicona- es otro cuento, es todo un toro y.

-para el carro ahí- hablo Temari con la frente sombreada- déjame tener más alcohol en mi cuerpo para que mi cerebro no registre la vida sexual de mi hermano menor- todas soltaron la carcajada.

-mmm nada mejor que una buena mamada en un avión- todas voltearon a ver a la Hyuga menor, Hinata tenía los ojos como plato y Hanabi tenía rubor en sus mejillas, Ino soltó la carcajada-.

-quien lo diría frente, estas mocosas sí que se divierten a lo lindo- Sakura asintió dándole la razón- bueno Hinata- miro ahora a la festejada- no te puedes quedar de los buenos consejos, aquí va el mío- hizo una pausa- para tener a Naruto a tus pies debes- volvió hacer una pausa dramática- darle la mejor mamada de su vida, una donde lo dejes sin nada, sin aliento, después de eso créeme amiga lo tentras a tus pies y hará todo lo que tú digas- las demás chicas asintieron dándole la razón, la pobre peli azul no encontraba donde ocultarse ante la sarta de cosas que estaban diciendo sus amigas- es por ello que debes practicar-Ino saco de quien sabe dónde un juguete entre sus manos que tenía forma de pene- nosotras te daremos los mejores consejos y tengas la técnica dominada, aunque quien quita y nos impresiones con que ya tienes experiencia.

-yo no voy hacer eso Ino- declaro de manera alterada levantándose de su sitio-.

-o claro que si lo aras Hinata- le sonrió de manera malvada y las demás chicas estaban aguantando la risa y sintiendo pena por la oji gris, la amiga que le toco organizar su despedida de soltera es una loca. Pero bueno todas habían pasado por eso, bueno casi todas, faltaba una que no se había decidido aún.

Minutos después de vio a Hinata sosteniendo al juguete en sus manos después de tomar un largo trago para darse valor.

-ok hermana debes meterlo hasta el fondo- le aconsejo su hermana- a ellos les gusta que entre todo en la boca.

-eres una glotona Hanabi- Matsuri la miro con picardía- pero es la verdad Hinata y para que sea más torturoso para ellos debes comenzar lentamente.

-no te puedes olvidar de atender a sus bolas- Sakura sonrió bobalicona- a ellos les gusta que te los lleves a la boca, le pases la lengua por su miembro hasta su punta- la peli rosa cerró los ojos dejo solo imaginarlo, se estaba emocionando por lo que tomo de un solo tirón su siguiente trago para bajar su calentura.

-vaya frente eres una experta- acoto la oji azul.

-como no serlo cerda, ya he tenido cinco clases en la despedida de solteras y además he practicado- pico el ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

-volviendo al tema hina- hablo Tenten- debes comenzar lento y luego ir acelerando hasta que se corra en tu boca, o senos, donde mejor les guste.

-vamos Hinata- alentó Temari- no has comenzado con la práctica, estamos esperando por ti- A la peli azul no le quedo de otra que seguir lo que sus amigas estaban diciendo pues era de seguro que no se libraría de nada por esa noche, debía hacer todo lo que ella dijera. Antes de que Hinata colocara la boca en el juguete el timbre sonó y Hinata lo tiro a quien sabe dónde. Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta, habían llegado Karin Akimino y Izumi Takira ahora si todas estaban juntas y comenzarían la verdadera fiesta.

-hey comenzaron la fiesta sin nosotras- acoto algo enojada la pelirroja. Pasaron a la sala con más bebida de la que ya tenía y le pico el ojo a Ino. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura, Temari y Tenten.

-tranquila que tenemos todo grabado para que puedan ver lo que llevamos que no es mucho- tranquilizo Tenten. Izumi cuando se sentó tropezó con el juguete que Hinata boto por el susto.

-vaya, así que ya íbamos por esta parte- comento curiosa y divertida- no las perdimos o estamos a tiempo- pregunto.

-por supuesto que están a tiempo- se apresuró a decir Matsuri- vamos dale el mini narutin a hina- Izumi se lo poso y Hinata suspiro, estaba arruinada, cuando se reunían TODAS, era imposible que no terminaran en problemas.

Hinata soltó otro sonoro suspiro antes de comenzar con su tarea. Que Dios la perdonara por lo que iba a hacer, todas se irían al infierno. Siguió los consejos de sus amigas y otros más que le dieron Izumi y Karin que no habían opinado antes. Tampoco es como que ella no lo había hecho antes. Todo se estaba registrando con una cámara desde un buen alguno porque fue una tradición que eligieron desde la primera despedida de soltera de Izumi que fue la primera en casarse con Itachi, ya luego se reunían todas de nuevo para rememorar buenos momentos. Hinata tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder hacerlo ya que si miraba a sus amigas no tendría valor. A la final lo hizo también que sus amigas estaban todas acaloradas. La primera en reaccionar fue Ino.

-hina ya tienes a Naruto en tu bolsillo- sonrió la pelirosa y choco la mano con Karin.

-oh si nena definitivamente si se lo haces así ese rubio estúpido estará babeando por ti más de lo que ya lo está- Codeo Ino a la peli azul.

-bien vamos a bajar un poco el tono antes de que salga a secuestrar a dei por su culpa- todos rieron- hablemos de lo bueno que están algunos de nuestros maridos y novios sin que nos enojemos es solo una plática más- todos asintieron.

-yo quisiera que mi Kiba tuvieran un poco más des sexy cuerpo que tiene Itachi- Hanabi miro a las chichas- ese condenado esta como quiere.

-ese hombre esta como quiere el condenado- le siguió Tenten- y eso que es un poco mayor.

-parece que entre más mayores más buenos son- recordó la peli rosa a su novio.

-si lo dices por tu novio te equivocas- Temari la mira- bien podría el Hyuga estar más bueno que él. Soy consciente que mi Shika está bien dotado y bueno, pero nada como Itachi, Neji y hasta el baka de Naruto- Sakura no se sintió ofendida por lo comentado, no es la primera vez que se lo dicen, pero ella estaba bien con Deidara y lo amaba que era lo importante.

-pequeñas novatas-sonrió Karin con suficiencia- sé que Itachi está re bueno, pero no le hace justicia a Sasuke, bueno por algo son hermanos. No se cómo la señora Mikoto le hizo para traer a esos Dioses a la vida- dijo de manera pensativa.

-te refieres a el hermano menor de Itachi que ninguna conocemos- pregunto con curiosidad Matsuri

-y quien si no- la miro con burla- Sasuke fue elegido por los dioses, les aseguro que cuando lo conozcan se van a mojar las bragas.

-no crees que estas exagerando Karin- se aventuró Sakura.

-temo decirles que lo que dice Karin es cierto, es decir Itachi es Itachi y yo lo amo, pero su hermano esta como quiere el condenado- sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas Izumi y no precisamente por el alcohol.

-es verdad, Sasuke está bien bueno a pesar de la personalidad que tiene, aunque si lo conoces bien te caerá bien- acoto la Hyuga mayor.

-un momento Hinata tú también lo conoces- la mencionada asintió- como es que nosotros no estamos perdiendo de esa vista- Ino se sentía perdida.

-ese tema es algo delicado-hablo serena Hinata- ni siquiera yo me se me la historia. Pero lo conozco porque Naruto es su mejor amigo y hemos viajado a donde él vive -Todas miraron a Izumi.

-no me miren que no he podido sacarle la sopa a Itachi- suspiro- es algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo de lo cual ya no hablan y yo no quiero verme como una metiche, cuando Itachi esté preparado me contara.

-ya me dieron ganas de conocerlo de solo escucharlas- suspiro Ino- no te parece frente.

-bueno tienes razón- miro a Izumi- por lo visto será pronto porque me imagino que viene a la boda-pregunto con curiosidad.

-por supuesto, es el padrino de la boda después de todo- sonrió Izumi- espero estén preparadas para mojar sus bragas- todas rieron y siguieron tomando.

En otro lado de la ciudad en un club nocturno más prestigioso en el salón VIP alquilado para esa noche se encontraba un grupo de chicos.

-muy bien que comience la diversión- grito Suigetsu con mucho ánimo bebiendo de su copa.

-suerte que decidimos dejar un día de por medio, así no tendremos problemas en llegar tarde a la boda- sonrió burlón Kiba.

-eso sería muy problemático- acoto Shikamaru bebiendo de su trago.

-bien, Deidara de presento a mi outoto- Sasuke miro de manera asesina a Itachi por la manera como lo llamo.

-Sasuke Uchiha- dijo simplemente.

-Deidara- contesto su saludo. A Sasuke ese tipo no le daba buena espina, pero tampoco como que iban a hacer amigos.

-bien amigo- Gaara comenzó a hablar palmeado el hombro de Naruto- lo primero que debes de saber es que a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas si no comprenderlas.

-trata de no llevarle mucho la contraria- todos se burlaron de Itachi, pero sabían que tenía razón- como si ustedes no supieras que es verdad- se defendió el Uchiha mayor ofendido.

-tenla siempre contenta en la cama amigo- Kiba paso saliva con dificultad cuando Neji lo miro con ojos asesinos.

-respétela por sobre todas las cosas- le advirtió- y ni se te ocurra ponerle los cuernos porque te las veras conmigo.

-y conmigo-secundo Sasuke que era buen amigo de Hinata. Naruto paso saliva con dificulta y sudo frio ante la mirada fría y de la advertencia de esos dos.

-vamos hombre que si van a poner el ambiente así no los hubiera invitado- intervino Suigetsu- Neji este tarado ama a Hinata así que no te preocupes y vamos a hablar con confianza.

-propongo mejor que dejémonos de platicar-propuso Kiba- eso mejor dejémoslo a las viejas-sonrió- vamos a jugar una partida de pool y a beber como locos, a ver quién es el último que se queda de pie-propuso.

-estoy de acuerdo-le siguió Deidara y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo-

Las horas se pasaron muy rápido y todos se estaba divirtiendo. Estaban ya todos borrachos. En el apartamento de las chicas estas estaban en la misma condición.

-muy bien- se levantó Ino y casi se cae del mareo que tuvo- es hora de la mejor parte- abrió la puerta- chicas es hora de disfrutar- grito y entró un chico buenísimo por la puerta.

Ese era un estríper que Ino y Karin habían contratado. El hombre entro e hizo su trabajo y algo más. Muy pocas veces le tocaba estar con damas jóvenes y lindas. Las chicas al estar borrachas hasta las madres, tocaron demás, hasta besaron al hombre. Menos mal que era algo que se quede entre ellas. Luego de esa escena siguieron bebiendo, bailando y riendo como locas hasta que no pudieron más, esto fue a las siete de la mañana, la última en caer fue Sakura y supo feliz que había ganado la apuesta. La ultima que quedara de pie podía despertar a cualquier hora al otro día sin ser molestada y no iba a recoger y cocinar ni un plato.

Con los chicos también tuvieron dos invitadas especiales que estaban explotadas de buenos. Suigetsu decidió que fueran dos para luego irse con una de ellas y Sasuke también que era el otro soltero. Al irse a las seis de la mañana del club porque los estaban corriendo se dirigieron al departamento que compro Sasuke, allí se arreglarían para la boda. La cruda que tuvieron las chicas y los chicos fue bastante fuerte. Las mujeres decidieron cocinarse una sopa y unos analgésicos mientras que los chicos decidieron beberse una cerveza bien fría por consejo de Suigetsu. Grave error, terminaron todos borrachos de nuevo.

La puerta del departamento sonaba muy fuerte y no dejaban de insistir. Sasuke sentía que le estaban taladrando la cabeza, estaba seguro que mataría a Suigetsu por su brillante idea. Quería moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía del todo. Miro a su alrededor, todos se habían dormido en la sala y el desastre en su departamento era como si hubieran hecho un reventón de 100 personas. El maldito ruido de la puerta seguía, resoplo. Todos estaban despertando ante el ruido, pero nadie se levantaba.

-Itachi Uchiha, más te vale que me habrás la maldita puerta en este mismo instante si no quieres quedarte sin más descendientes y a tus amiguitos también-grito de maneta amenazante una voz que él conocía muy bien y que fue lo que basto para que su hermano querido se levantara como si le hubieran puesto un resorte en el culo, directo a abrir la puerta. Ante tan amenaza todos se levantaron como pequeños corderitos.

-hola mi amor- hablo despacio Itachi como si estuviera preparándose para que le dieran una paliza.

-sabía que esto sucedería- le reclamo enojada y con ojos asesinos- te lo dije Karin estos buenos para nada volverían a beber- estaba muy molesta.

-levántense cuerda de vagos- grito la pelirroja enojada- faltan dos mugrientas horas para la boda y ustedes aquí durmiendo como si nada- se dirigió a Naruto y le dio una patada en su pate baja- más te vale que estés bien despierto ya porque si dejas plantada a Hinata créeme que no tener descendencia será uno de tus menores problemas- por pura inercia todos se agarraron sus miembros.

-hablaremos luego Itachi- siseo Izumi de manera amenazante, Itachi trago grueso y así como llegaron se fueron.

Las chicas conocían a esos buenos para nada, por eso habían enviado a Izumi y Karin para evitar cualquier contra tiempo. Después de recoger de manera veloz el departamento se comenzaron a alistar. Sasuke amenazó con no dejar salir al dobe si no le recogían el chiquero. Su departamento no quedaría así. Llegaron a iglesia justo a tiempo, menos mal que las locas esas los fueron a despertar.

La boda se llevó a tiempo sin contratiempos, Hinata estaba preciosa con su vestido de novia y las chicas se veían preciosa con sus vestidos de dama de honor color lila. A Sasuke le llamo la atención una cabellera de color rosa, pero se concentró en la ceremonia. Ya en la resección todo estaba ambientado de blanco y de color lila, la fiesta estaba animada y las fotos ya habían sido tomadas. Se acercó a su hermano que hablaba con sus amigos y algunas chicas.

-pequeño hermanito- Itachi sonrió cuando Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada- te presento a mis amigas- las señalo respectivamente. Ella es Sabaku no Temari, Ama Tenten, Hyuga Hanabi, Akemi Matsuri, Yamanaka Ino y Haruno Sakura- Sasuke le dio la mano a cada una de ellas sonriendo de manera sexy. Karin, Izumi y Hinata se reían de manera burlona de sus amigas ya que estas parecían en un trance. Cuando tomo el turno de Sakura una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, sin embargo, se quedaron observando por un rato, pareciera que el mundo se detuvo para ellos.

Sasuke pensaba que tenía ante el a un ángel esculpido por el mismo kami sama. Esa mujer que tenía frente a él era realmente hermosa. Ese cabello rosa le quedaba a la perfección con su piel de porcelana y si carita de ángel. Sus ojos verdes eran tan vivaces y alegre, llenos de vida y expresivos. Sus pechos no son tan grandes, pero tampoco tan pequeño. Su estrecha cintura y su culo estaban fenomenal con esas esbeltas piernas. Debía de desviar sus pensamientos si no quería tener una erección. Mejor fijarse en su hermosa sonrisa y sus mejillas coloradas se veía tan tierna. Supo que no le fue indiferente y se llenó de orgullo y sonrió de la manera más sexy posible.

Lo que las chicas le dijeron la noche de la despedida de soltera no le había justicia al hombre que tenía delante de ella. Eres uno de los ángeles de Dios sin duda alguna, se tomó su tiempo para esculpir su cara, sus ojos negros tan oscuros como la noche que te invitaban a perder en ellos, y ella quería hacerlo, por Dios que sí. Que se la llevaran al infierno por pensar de esa manera y todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento. El traje le quedaba a la perfección, sabía que debajo de toda esa ropa estaba un cuerpo bien trabajado y que cualquier mujer desea tener. Como sería su miembro, se abofeteo mentalmente, que estaba pensando ella tenía novio. Pero como no tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos ante semejante espécimen que tenía delante de ella. Y esa sonrisa sexy baja bragas, podría tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, sabía que eso era la pura verdad, dicho por Karin, el mujeriego empedernido. Definitivamente había mojado sus bragas como lo premedito Karin. Darse cuenta de eso hizo que se sonrojara más.

-es todo un placer conocerte Sakua- sonrió de manera sexy solo para ella- Sasuke Uchiha- se le quedo viendo de manera directa.

-también es un placer conocerte Sasuke- se ruborizo-Sakura Haruno- Sasuke pensó que su nombre en sus labios y voz se escuchaba tan bien, como sería escucharla gemir su nombre mientras la penetra bien profundo. Sasuke te iras al infierno pensó sin remedio.

_Hola! Hace michos años que leo historias, siempre quise escribir una, pero nunca tuve el valor. En estos momentos lo estoy teniendo, espero poder hacerlo bien y que les guste la historia. _

_La historia tiene como personajes a los de Naruto porque fue el primer anime que vi y lo amé. La pareja principal es Sasuke y Sakura porque siempre ame ese amor. A pesar que los personajes no me pertenecen (le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto), la historia es de mi completa autoria._

_Está prohibido robarla, copiarla y adaptarla. Esto último podrían conversarlo conmigo, por mientras, está totalmente prohibido. _

_He una historia que la había pensado hace muchos años y ahora me decidí a retomarla y por fin publicarla. Tengo este primer capítulo y el segundo listo. No estoy segura que todos los capítulos sean tan largos. Sin más, los dejo, que tengan un excelente fin de semana y disfruten de la lectura. _


	3. Capítulo II

_Holaaa queridas lectoras. La verdad había perdido un poco la inspiración por unos problemas que tuve. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Disfruten el nuevo capítulo._

.

.

.

_**Capítulo II**_

_Nuevo amigo, Comienzan los problemas_

Todos los presentes observaban como Sakura y Sasuke permanecían tomados de las manos y se miraban fijamente como si ellos no estuvieran presentes. Suigetsu decidió traerlos a la realidad.

-**Hombre, un poco más y desgastas a la linda Sakura de tanto mirarla**\- palmeo fuertemente la espalda del moreno.

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar y soltar la mano de Sasuke como si su contacto quemara. Al darse cuenta que todos los estaban observando bajo la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sakura suspiro con alivio, Deidara no había presenciado nada, si no, el lio que se hubiera armado, su novio era muy celoso.

Sasuke fulmino a Suigetsu con la mirada, este ni se inmuto, estaba más que acostumbrado a las miradas asesinas del pelinegro.

-**Sasu-chan**\- intento hablar Itachi, pero su hermano menor no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-**Púdrete Itachi**\- Sasuke lo miro como si quisiera quemarlo vivo con la mirada por como lo había llamado.

-**Sasuke**\- Itachi se puso serio enseguida y miro a su pequeño y tonto hermano menor. Sasuke supo enseguida que lo que diría su hermano era serio por su tono de voz empleado. –**Estas hermosuras que te acabo de presentar son nuestras preciadas Amigas, las cuidamos como si fueran nuestras hermanas y por nada del mundo permitiría que ningún mequetrefe les haga daño**\- lo miro fijamente- **ni siquiera tú hermano**\- puntualizo- **además, todas están comprometidas ya**-hizo una pausa- **bueno casi todas, el caso es, que no está permitido acercarse a ellas, más aún, si solo será para una noche. Te aconsejo que amplíes tu circulo de amigas con ellas, créeme que son geniales y pueden llegar a agradarte**.

Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron viendo por varios minutos como si fueran horas. El moreno menor no era idiota, sabía que su hermano le estaba dando una advertencia. Él había logrado mantener las pocas amistades que tenía gracias a una regla de oro, no relacionarse de ninguna manera que no sea amistad con las hermanas de sus amigos, en caso de que las tuvieran o, con las amigas más cercanas de ellos. En este momento sucedía la segunda opción, su hermano sabía muy bien que él no tenía una relación seria con ninguna mujer, eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Él era un mujeriego, lo reconocía, pero no engañaba a ninguna mujer, todas sabían a qué atenerse con él, si lo querían debían aceptar lo poco que les ofrecía, ósea solo sexo, si no les gustaba pues buscaba otra y ya, total en el mundo había muchas mujeres.

El pelinegro menor levanto los hombros en signo de que no le veía importancia. Supongo que es hora de ampliar su círculo de amigas, que eran muy pocas cabe mencionar, recordó como Itachi siempre hablaba de unas chicas hermosas y divertidas, que eran únicas, supuso entonces que eran ellas. Esa pelirosa en especial le inspiraba confianza y con solo mirarla le dieron unas tremendas ganas de protegerla de todo lo malo que pudiera pasarle, él más que nadie sabía lo corrompido que estaba el mundo. Se veía tan indefensa, entendió entonces porque su hermano la protegía tanto, incluso de él.

-**Hechas las presentaciones que les parece ir a bailar un rato y divertirnos**\- propuso Suigetsu muy animado- **esta fiesta se está poniendo aburrida y debemos alegrarla un poco**. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del peliblanco.

Después de casi dos horas bailando como locos y haciendo en ocasiones el ridículo, léase Naruto, Suigetsu y Kiba, todos se fueron a sentar en una mesa. Prácticamente ya no había invitados, siendo las cuatro de la mañana era normal que esto sucediera.

-**Propongo que sigamos la fiesta nosotros**\- karin los miro a todos divertidos- **debemos aprovechar que estamos todos, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tendremos al amargado de Sasuke con nosotros**.

-**Me gusta la idea zanahoria**\- Suigetsu le saco la lengua- **y tengo la idea perfecta-el brillo en sus ojos fue visible para todos- juguemos "Yo nuca nunca".**

-**Es una gran idea**\- secundo Temari- **chicos vayan por las bebidas mientras nosotras preparamos la mesa y despedimos a los invitados que quedan, necesitaremos privacidad**.

Todos los chicos se fueron por las bebidas y las chicas se quedaron sentadas un rato más.

-**Dime Sakura donde esta Deidara que tengo mucho rato que no lo veo**\- pregunto por curiosidad Ino.

-**Está atendiendo una llamada**\- fue la respuesta de la pelirosa.

-**No crees que esa llamada tiene ya mucho tiempo**-la Yamanaka era insistente cuando se lo proponía.

-**Me dijo que era algo importante sobre el trabajo**\- bebió un poco de agua- **además, necesito que se distraiga por un rato, últimamente esta insaciable y quiere que tengamos sexo a cada rato, digo no es tan malo, pero es muy agotador**\- suspiro- **menos mal hace poco me puse un implante anticonceptivo buenísimo que les voy a recomendar**.

-**Frentona no presumas**-la rubia la miro seria- **debes tener cuidado con esas llamadas**.

-**Vamos puerca no creo que sea para tanto**\- solo suspiro- **confió en Deidara, sé que no me engañaría**.

-**Sakura que te parece seguir el consejo de Ino**\- intervino Temari- **sabemos lo que tenemos, pero debemos ser precavidas, en la calle hay muchas lagartonas.**

-**Vamos chicas me lo están diciendo en serio**-la ojijade miro a sus amigas y todas asintieron- **Hinata tú también estás de acuerdo**.

-**Bueno Sakura solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado**\- la miro comprensivamente- **cambiando de tema, me tienes que decir cuál es el implante porque Naruto y yo primero queremos disfrutar tiempo de nosotros juntos antes de tener hijos**.

-Claro no hay problema-sonrió- **voy un momento al baño, podría organizar todo sin mí**\- se levantó rápido de la mesa en dirección a la casa.

Sakura iba saliendo del baño pensando en todo lo que sus amigas le dijeron, Deidara no podría engañarla, de solo pensarlo le dolía el corazón. Él le había dicho que la amaba, se lo había demostrado, no podía ser todo un engaño. Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Deidara se le acerco.

-**Sakura es momento de irnos**\- la pelirosa se sobresaltó por el tono de voz empleado, se notaba intranquilo.

-**Deidara con los chicos hemos decidido quedarnos otro rato**\- hablo quedito.

-**Necesito irme en este momento y tengo que llevarte a casa**\- hablo con voz contundente el pelirrubio.

-**¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto con voz preocupada la ojijade

-**Debo ir a un lugar y tengo que llevarte, no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces**\- levanto la voz

-Pues yo no me voy- Sakura no iba a tolerar ese comportamiento- **Si tienes que irte pues vete, yo me quedo con los chicos y luego le pido a uno de ellos que me lleve**.

-**Por supuesto que no**\- le grito- **he dicho que es momento de irnos y así será**\- le tomo de la mano fuertemente.

-**Suéltame**\- la pelirosa se logró soltar- **no hagas una escena en este momento, ya te dije que te puedes largar hacer tus asuntos**\- le miro molesta- **no necesito que seas mi chofer-** se dio media vuelta- **nos vemos luego Deidara, ve a atender tus asuntos**\- con esto último dejo solo al pelirrubio.

En su camino a la mesa Sakura iba reflexionando lo sucedido, Deidara no estaba actuando normal últimamente, eso que acababa de pasar nunca había sucedido. Le estaba preocupando que estuviera perturbando la paz de su novio y la conversación que tuvo con las chicas no la dejaba de dar vueltas. Al llegar a la mesa ya todos se encontraba allí, los demás invitados se habían marchado. Informo que Deidara se tuvo que retirar e inventó una excusa para que no hicieran preguntas, al decir aquella mentira sintió unos ojos penetrarla con la mirada, se dio cuenta entonces que era Sasuke que la estaba observando fijamente pero no dijo nada.

-**Naruto, que haces aquí**\- le miro extraña Sakura- **se supone que debes estar en camino a la luna de miel con hina**.

-**Es que no me podía perder por nada del mundo el juego de "yo nunca nunca" con todos mis amigos reunidos**\- se hecho a reír mientras rascaba su mejilla- **además, Hinata estuvo de acuerdo**. Sakura observo a Hinata y esta asintió.

-**Bueno es momento de comenzar**-la peliroja los miro a todos- **dejemos claro que no debemos molestarnos por lo que descubramos, no importa que sea nuestra pareja y no nos guste, deben ser completamente sinceros para que el juego funcione y sea divertido**\- Karin los miro a todos asentir- **comenzare yo, "Yo nunca nunca, he besado a un profesor"**-tomo el trago de su vaso y se sirvió. Observo con diversión como Itachi, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Kiba, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Ino y Hanabi tomaban su trago.

-**Bien es mi turno**-hablo Matsuri- **"yo nunca nunca, he besado a un chico"**. Todas las chicas bebieron sus tragos, lo sorprendente de todo fue ver como Naruto y Sasuke también lo hacían y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. Por supuesto que los hombres no pudieron aguantar y soltaron la carcajada sujetándose la pansa.

-**Ok, eso tengo que saberlo**-hablo con diversión Ino- **como es que Naruto y Sasuke han besado a un chico**-hizo una pausa para mirarlos**\- ¿a quienes besaron?**

-**En realidad se besaron ellos dos**\- Itachi paro un momento la risa para contestarle a la rubia- **fue cuando estaban en la secundaria, casi nadie sabe eso**. Todos se estaban riendo menos Sasuke que parecía malhumorado y quería matar a su hermano por andar de chismoso.

-**Bien, "yo nunca nunca, he chocado un auto"**\- intervino Izumi para ayudar a su cuñado y seguir con el juego. De sus tragos bebieron solo Naruto, Matsuri, Sasuke, Kiba y Suigetsu.

-**Que problemático, "yo nunca nunca, me he dormido en clases"**\- como soltó lo primero que se ocurrió tuvo que beber de su trago, también lo hicieron Kiba, Suigetsu y Naruto.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he tenido sexo en un ascensor"**\- hablo Ino y tomo de su trago.

-**Ino cerda**\- regaño Sakura

\- **¿Qué? Es solo un juego, solo diviértete frente**\- le pico un ojo. Sakura vio con asombro como Sasuke, Sai, Matsuri, Gaara, Hanabi y Kiba bebían de su trago.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, me he vestido de mujer"**\- Gaara pronuncio esas palabras y espero a que sus amigos bebieran su trago. Las chicas lo hicieron primero y también Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba y Suigetsu.

-**Quiero una explicación de eso**\- Sakura los miro riéndose- **porque es que nunca nos enteramos de las buenas cosas que pasan.**

-**Eso fue una apuesta que hicimos y estos idiotas perdieron**\- explico Neji sonriendo.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he estado en una playa nudista"**\- todos se miraron atentos. Nadie tomo de su vaso

-**Creo que eso fue extremo**\- se burló Hanabi de Tenten- **"yo nunca nunca, he tenido sexo en un avión, cualquier tipo de sexo"**\- ella bebió de su vaso y también lo hicieron Karin, Itachi, Izumi, Kiba y Sasuke. Sakura pensó que sus amigas estaban locas y que el alcohol de la fiesta le había afectado.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he engañado a ninguna de mis novias"**\- fue el turno de Neji. En este turno bebieron Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Suigetsu. El pelinegro mayor y el pelimarron explicaron que no habían engañados a sus actuales esposas, Sasuke los miraba con burla.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he tenido amantes"-** Sasuke hablo tan serio, miro a Sakura y bebió de su vaso. Le siguió Suigetsu.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, les he mentido a mis amigos"**\- fue el turno de Hinata. Para sorpresa de todos, todos tomaron su copa.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, le he sido infiel a mi actual pajera"-** soltó Sakura y miro a Sasuke. Los únicos en beber fueron Sasuke y Suigetsu.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he tenido sexo con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo"**\- dijo Suigetsu Sorprendentemente fue el único que bebió su trago. - **no saben de lo que se pierden**-

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he fumado drogas"**\- Itachi observo con alivio que ninguno bebió de su vaso, puso especial atención en su hermano, gracias a Dios no se metía esas cosas.

-**A qué viene eso Itachi**\- quiso saber su esposa.

-**Nada simplemente pura curiosidad**\- contesto sin más.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he deseado a ninguna de las mejores amigas de mi novia"**\- dijo Sai. Nadie bebió de su vaso.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, he participado una carrera de autos"**\- Kiba bebió de su vaso, al igual que Sasuke, Naruto y Suigetsu.

\- **"Yo nunca nunca, le he gritado a una mujer y la he maltratado"-** Sasuke miro fijamente a Sakura cuando dijo aquellas palabras. En ese instante Sakura supo que Sasuke había escuchado toda la discusión que tuvo con Deidara.

-**Pequeño outoto, si yo supiera que haces eso te diera una paliza**\- lo miro- **a las mujeres no hay que maltratarlas, hay que amarlas**.

-**hmp**\- soltó el monosílabo que lo caracteriza- **creo que hay hombres que no tienen claro eso que acabas de decir**.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, no quería que sus amigos supieran los problemas que ella tiene con su novio. Tenía que hablar con el hermano de Itachi para que no dijera nada, aunque el hecho de que no haya mencionado nada hasta los momentos decía algo no.

El juego siguió su rumbo por una hora más, para ese entonces casi todos estaban ebrios, solo Sasuke, Itachi, Neji y Gaara se podía decir que están bien, tomados, pero por lo menos podrían conducir.

-**Bien, yo le llevare a mi hermana y a Shikamaru**-hablo Gaara abrazando a su esposa para que no se cayera.

-**Yo me llevare entonces a Ino, Sai, Kiba y Hanabi**\- fue el turno de Neji de hablar, tenía a Tenten fuertemente de la cintura.

-**Me parece bien, Dejare a Naruto y Hinata en una recamara de la casa y luego me iré a la mía**\- informo Itachi. Naruto y Hinata estaban desmayados en la mesa- **Sasuke-baka supongo que vas a llevar a Karin y Suigetsu, podrías llevar a Sakura a su casa**\- le paso una hoja con la dirección de ella.

-**Ya que más**\- tomo el papel- **Bonita luna de miel tuvo el dobe**\- Cuando paso por su lado para despertar a idiota de Suigetsu pateo una de las piernas del rubio.

-**Que esperabas**\- se burló- **es Naruto después de todo, es natural que haga cosas como estas**.

Los que estaba más consientes ayudaron a los que no se podían mantener en pie para llegar a los autos. Sasuke pateo a Suigetsu fuertemente para que se despertara, por supuesto que lo logro y se ganó una maldición del peliblanco y una mirada asesina. Para Sasuke eso no significo nada y paso a un lado a ayudar a la pelirosa a colocarse de pie. Ya en el auto todos iban en silencio, se habían quedado dormidos. El pelinegro menor agradecía de que fuera así, no soportaría que estuvieran de escandalosos como se ponía su dobe amigo. Llevo primero a Karin y a Suigetsu a sus casas para luego llevar a la pelirosa.

Sakura sentía que giraba todo a su alrededor, se sentía pésimo, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Solo sentía que su estómago no aguantaría mas todo el alcohol que ingirió.

-**No vayas a vomitar molestia**\- le advirtió Sasuke.

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Como pudo abrió los ojos y se acomodó en el asiento.

-**Donde estamos**\- pregunto desorientada tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-**Vamos camino a tu casa, así que espera que lleguemos para vomitar**\- la miro por un momento, su rostro no reflejaba nada. Sakura asintió.

-**Puedes bajar la ventanilla por favor**\- Sasuke simplemente hizo lo que le pidió. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de la pelirosa.

-**Hemos llegado**-Sasuke observo la casa, era de dos plantas.

-**Muchas gracias por traerme**\- lo miro por un momento- **disculpa la molestia que te he ocasionado**. Sakura iba a salir del auto, pero Sasuke tomo su mano por un momento.

-**Un momento**\- Sakura lo miro y Sasuke soltó su mano- **yo no soy así**\- dudo por un momento- **pero mi hermano se preocupa por ti, eres importante para él y quiero de alguna manera ayudar a cuidar lo que el aprecia**\- la miro fijamente- **sé que no es mi problema, pero no debes dejar que ningún hombre de trate mal, bajo ningún pretexto**\- hizo una pequeña pausa- **Yo no le diré nada a mi hermano no te preocupes, tomare la palabra que me dijo Itachi, por lo tanto, quisiera que comenzáramos una amistad**. Sakura no dijo nada, estaba impresionada por las palabras del pelinegro, no se esperaba eso.

Sasuke no se reconocía él mismo. Como diablos le estaba diciendo todas esas cosas a una chica que apenas va conociendo. No comprendía nada, solo quería ayudarla y protegerla de ese idiota que no la trataba como deber ser. Quería confiar en las palabras de su hermano y entender ese lazo que tiene Itachi con esas chicas que las cuida y protege como si fuera su familia.

-**Está bien**\- tartamudeo la pelirosa- **siempre es bueno contar con un nuevo amigo**\- le sonrió- **y si es hermano/amigo de los que ya tengo sé que eres una buena persona solo por eso**.

-**hpm**-Sasuke se atrevió a buscar en la cartera de la ojijade, cuando consiguió su teléfono marco su número y lo guardo. –**Puedes escribirme cuando necesites algo**\- la miro fijamente- **lo que sea, no dejes que esa persona te vuelva a maltratar, si vuelve a suceder créeme que no me quedare de brazos cruzados**\- le advirtió. Sakura sintió su mirada penetrante y supo enseguida que no estaba mintiendo. Desde el momento que el moreno le propuso ser amigos se sintió más relajada. - **no sé si mañana recuerdes esta platica**.

-**Claro que si lo hare**\- se sonrojo

-**Ya puedes entrar a tu casa**\- Sasuke se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta de copiloto- **Buenas noches y recuerda lo que hablamos**.

-**De nuevo muchas gracias**\- Sakura se levantó tan rápido del asiento que sintió un mareo muy fuerte y pensó que caería, sin embargo, sintió que Sasuke la estaba sostenido por la cintura.

Sakura se volvió a sentir mareada y las arcadas volvieron, por un momento no lo pudo evitar y termino vomitando en la camisa del azabache. Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas de su recamara, se removió un poco incomoda y estiro la mano. Supo entonces que Deidara no había llegado a dormir. Soltó un suspiro, no sabía que le estaba pasando a su novio, pero debían arreglar las cosas. Su cabeza le iba a estallar del dolor de cabeza y no recordaba cómo diablos había llegado hasta su cuarto. Busco su teléfono y comprobó que eran las doce del mediodía, desorientada se levantó de la cama. Leyó los mensajes de las chicas por su grupo de WhatsApp preguntando como habían amanecido después de tremenda borrachera, sonrió, por lo menos no era la única. Un mensaje llamo su atención, ¿desde cuando ella tenía el número del hermano de Itachi?.

_**hpm! Molestia espero tengas una buena resaca, te la mereces por lo que me hiciste ayer. Espero no hayas olvidado nuestra platica de ayer (esta madrugada), estaba hablando enserio cuando te propuse ser amigos.**_

_**PD: En la mesa de tu recamara deje una píldora para el dolor de cabeza que te debe de estar matando.**_

_**PD2: Me debes una nueva muda de ropa.**_

_**S.U**_

Sakura soltó el teléfono, a su mente vinieron imágenes de la noche anterior. Recordaba la conversación que tuvieron y como había vomitado al azabache. Sentía vergüenza, como pudo hacerle eso al hermano de Itachi, definitivamente el alcohol no era su amigo. Como pudo le contesto el mensaje

_**Lamento mucho lo que paso ayer. Recuerdo nuestra conversación y cuando… tu sabes no me hagas repetirlo. Sin embargo, no recuerdo como llegue a mi cuarto**_

_**S.H**_

Sakura espero ansiosa a que el pelinegro le contestara el mensaje

_**Yo podría aclararte la mente, luego de vomitarme encina, te desmayaste. Por supuesto que no te deje caer y tampoco te deje en la calle. Como pude saque las llaves de tu casa y luego de asegurarme que no estaba el idiota de tu esposo te lleve a donde pensé que era tu cuarto. Sé que fue atrevido de mi parte, pero era peor dejarte tirada en la calle.**_

_**S.U**_

_**Gracias por no abandonarme a mi suerte ;) te debo una grande y la ropa también. Siento mucho ese incidente.**_

_**S.H**_

_**Está bien, lo importante es que sabes que hiciste mal. **_

_**PD: si tienes curiosidad por tu cambio de ropa, fui yo quien te cambio, apestaba luego de que vomitaste. Pero tranquila, que no vi nada que no haya visto ya. Además, solo te quite el vestido lo demás quedo intacto en tu cuerpo. **_

_**S.U**_

Sakura dejó caer el teléfono por segunda vez, no era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo. Era un pervertido de primera, y dice que quiere ser amigo. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, nunca le había pasado eso y su primera vez haciendo tal espectáculo tenía que ser con el hermano menor de Itachi. Pensaría seriamente antes de volver a tomar tanto alcohol.

_**Eres un pervertido de primera :o como te atreves a verme desnuda. Esto definitivamente es algo que quedara entre nosotros dos. Gracias por no comentar nada de lo que sucedió entre mi **__**NOVIO**__** y yo-enfatizo la palabra novio- no fue la mejor presentación para comenzar a ser amigos, pero por lo menos ya tenemos nuestro primer secreto, espero nos llevemos bien Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_**S.H**_

Sakura no sabía por qué quería que esas últimas se hicieran realidad. Le agradaba el pelinegro, sus ojos negros ocultaban muchas cosas y ella quería descubrirlas todas. Pensó entonces en las personalidades de Sasuke e Itachi, definitivamente eran diferentes, Itachi irradiaba felicidad, era carismático y amigable. En cambio, su hermano era más reservado, más solitario. A ella no le gustaba juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas, se daría la oportunidad de conocer a Sasuke antes de definir si era buena persona y podría confiar en él.

_**Yo también espero lo mismo molestia. Ahora vete a bañar que debes apestar a alcohol y vomito. Hablamos luego**_

_**S.U**_

Luego de leer el mensaje Sakura se metió al baño y se dio una larga ducha. Quien le iba a decir que el hermano menor de Itachi hablaba más por teléfono que en persona. Los días pasaron tan rápido para Sakura que cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía más dos meses hablando con Sasuke por teléfono. Solo se había encontrado un par de veces cuando se reunían todos juntos a pasar el rato. Sin embargo, no hablaban mucho entre sí. Se podría decir que con el poco tiempo habían establecido una amistad sólida, aunque claro que aún le faltaba mucho por conocerse, le había tomado bastante cariño al pelinegro. En ese tiempo pudo comprobar que no era tan frio como aparentaba, solo había que conocerlo mejor.

Gracias a sus pláticas supo que no vivía en konoha, solo estaba de visita y pronto tendría que marcharse, esa idea no le gustaba, pero el azabache ya tenía una vida. Definitivamente era un mujeriego empedernido, pobre de las chicas que caían en sus redes. Confiaba en Sasuke como si lo conociera desde hace años. Le había demostrado que él también quería esa amistad que sostenían y había aprendido a leerla muy bien, así como ella también, es raro la conexión que habían establecido.

Sakura pensó entonces en su relación con Deidara y como esta estaba pasando por su peor momento. No entendía que era lo que quería el rubio, solo sabía que si no arreglaba esa situación terminaría por acabar su relación y eso era algo que ella no quería. En ese momento se encontraba arreglándose para una reunión que tendrían con sus amigos, era una despedida para Sasuke que se iba dentro de dos días.

-**Sakura amor podrías venir un momento**\- hablo el rubio un poco malhumorado.

-**Que sucede Dei**\- la pelirosa estaba enfrente de su novio.

-**Me puedes explicar cómo es que no estas embarazada si no estás tomando tus pastillas anticonceptivas**\- tiro el frasco con bastante fuerza al piso sobresaltando a la pelirosa.

-**Qué te pasa**\- le miro ceñuda- **porque actúas de esa manera**.

-**Solo quiero una explicación**\- la miro- **tienes problemas para tener hijos**\- se acercó a ella- **eres estéril**\- la tomo por las muñecas fuertemente.

-**Me estas lastimando**\- trato de soltarse- **claro que no soy estéril idiota**\- al decir aquello Deidara apretó más fuerte el agarre**\- es solo que cambie de método anticonceptivo, estoy usando un implante que dura un año**. Sakura no estaba preparada para lo que se venía. Deidara la tomo ahora por los brazos y la apretó con tanta fuerza que supo que le quedarían marcas, mas eso no fue suficiente para el pelirrubio también la zarandeó.

-**Se puede saber porque no me dijiste nada**\- Sakura veía como los ojos de Deidara mostraban mucha furia- **debías consultarlo primero conmigo**\- le grito.

\- **Me estas lastimando, suéltame**\- Sakura se removía para escaparse de su agarre, sabía que era inútil, pero debía intentarlo, sentía que le rompería los brazos. – **esa es una decisión mía, es mi cuerpo y yo decido que hacer con el**\- le espeto furiosa- **ahora suéltame Deidara**.

El rubio la soltó furioso y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, se sobresaltó al escuchar la de la entrada de la casa ser cerrada con más fuerza. ¿Que había sido eso que sucedió?, Sakura se dejó caer de rodillas y se permitió llorar. Después de una hora en esa posición se le habían entumecido las piernas, tenía los ojos rojos e hincados de tanto llorar. Pensó por un momento no asistir a la reunión, total ya iba tarde. Pero luego pensó en su amigo azabache, él no se merecía su desprecio, no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida. Se levantó como pudo, se colocó un suéter largo encima de la blusa que ya tenía para ocultar los moretones que ya eran visibles. Se maquillo lo mejor que pudo para ocultar los rastros de su llanto y se dirigió a casa del Uchiha menor.

Sasuke se sentía molesto, Sakura no había aparecido aún y se estaba preocupando. O a esa molestia no le importaba nada o le había ocurrido algo. Rogaba para que no fueran ninguna de las dos cosas, si él no tenía los mejores pensamientos que digamos, tampoco era muy optimista. Si esa molestia no llegaba en media hora saldría a buscarla y la traería a rastras, se supone que era su amiga, ella debía estar presente en su reunión de despedida que poco le importaba, solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo con su pelirosada amiga. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, se le quedo mirando fijamente, hasta detenerse en su rostro. Supo enseguida que algo había sucedió, ella hacia lo imposible por demostrar que estaba bien, pero él había aprendido a leerla y sabía que algo había pasado. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él se preocupó al encontrar tanta tristeza en ellos. Eso lo inquieto, no había visto esa mirada en ella nunca, que habría sucedido. Ella se le quedo mirando por largo rato, le pedía que no dijera nada con la mirada, él lo sabía muy bien.

Sasuke no dijo nada y respeto su decisión de aparentar "estar bien" ya luego la iba a interrogar hasta hacerla hablar. Con el transcurrir de las horas pudo notar algo que lo estaba impacientando, esperaba que no sea lo que estaba imaginado porque de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre y no sabría cómo reaccionar. Espero un tiempo prudente y cuando todos estaba distraídos en la sala del departamento jalo a la ojijade un momento a su cuarto sin que nadie los viera.

-**Es momento de que me digas que te sucede**\- la interrogo- **y no te atrevas a mentirme.**

-**No me sucede nada Sasuke**\- desvió la mirada

-**Creo que fui clara cuando te dije que no me mintieras**\- se acero a ella, pero Sakura retrocedió.

-**He tenido unos problemas con Deidara**\- era una verdad a medias- **solo eso**\- le miro. Sasuke sabía que había algo más, Sakura aculataba algo y él no se quedaría con la duda.

-**No estoy ocultando nada Sasuke**\- trato de convencerlo moviendo sus manos, pero el dolor que sentía la traiciono e hizo un gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-**Sakura espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando porque lo mato**\- se acercó a ella enojado- **dime de una vez que te hizo ese imbécil**. -Sakura no quería decirle nada a Sasuke, lo conocía y sabía que armaría un gran alboroto. Intento escapar, pero en su huida el azabache la tomo de la muñeca y ella soltó un quejido. En ese momento el moreno la acerco a él con tanto cuidado de no lastimarla y le quito el suéter manga larga que tenía.

Sakura sintió pánico al observar la mirada de odio que tenía Sasuke en sus ojos, eso no era una buena señal, sabía lo que se vendría.

-**Sasuke por favor no hagas nada ni digas nada**\- suplico

-**Cómo puedes pedirme eso**\- le reclamo subiendo el tono de voz- **por dios Sakura mira lo que ese animal te hizo**\- respiraba furioso, se estaba conteniendo ella lo sabía. – **no me pidas que me calme, no después de ver esto**\- le señalo los brazos- **ese imbécil debe saber que tienes amigos que le importas y que no va a permitir más brutalidades**. La soltó con cuidado para comenzar a caminar a la puerta, sin embargo, Sakura lo abrazo por la espalda.

-**Por favor Sasuke no hagas nada, prométeme que no vas hacer nada ni decir nada, prométemelo. Si lo haces, perderás mi amistad**\- Sakura le rogaba al azabache, no aguanto más y se le salieron las lágrimas, lo abrazo más fuerte. Sasuke apretó sus nudillos muy fuerte. Espero hasta que la pelirosa se calmara.

-**Es lo que realmente quieres**\- le dijo con voz neutra sin mirarla.

-**Si**\- Hablo quedito la ojijade

-**Bien**\- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Sasuke con mucho cuidado se soltó de su agarre, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Sakura supo que había cometido un error grave y que lo lamentaría mucho. Se colocó de nuevo el suéter.

Sasuke salió como el demonio de la habitación, necesitaba descargar la furia que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante. Se dirigió directamente a el bar de su departamento, tiro con furia las botellas vacías, sobresaltando a los presentes, pero poco le importaba. Cuando logro conseguir un par de botellas las tomo y se iba a dirigir a otra habitación de su departamento, ya se le había ocurrido una idea de drenar toda su furia.

Como era posible que ella no le pidiera hacer nada. Se sentía impotente porque no podía defenderla, no sin perderla y él tenía miedo de perderla. Ella en ese poco de tiempo en la ciudad se había convertido en su amiga, su luz, y él no podía hacer nada para que esa luz no se apagara. Sasuke sentía que la rabia lo estaba consumiendo. Odiaba a ese hombre, en un futuro el pagaría todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a su amiga. Como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha que el pagaría por todo.

-**Qué demonios de pasa Sasuke**-Itachi se interpuso en su camino y lo miraba serio y preocupado, todos estaban al pendiente. Sakura había corrido a la sala al escuchar el vidrio rompiéndose.

-**Itachi, en este momento no estoy de humor para responderte ni aguantarte**-lo miro directo a los ojos, en ese instante Itachi supo que algo grave pasaba- **quítate de mi camino, ustedes pueden seguir aquí no hay problema, disfruten de lo que queda de noche**\- miro a Sakura y siguió su camino.

Naruto intento ir tras su mejor amigo, pero este ya había cerrado la puerta con llave. Esa mirada en Sasuke le preocupo, era raro ver a su teme amigo tan enojado y fuera de sus cabales, normalmente él se la pasaba enojado, pero no hacia cosas como la de hace rato, que habrá pasado, pensó Naruto. Los presentes no sabían que pensar y hacer. Itachi dijo que no le prestaran atención y siguieran disfrutando, por el momento respetaría la decisión de su hermano, ya luego averiguaría que había sucedido.

Sasuke comenzó a beber como loco y a golpear un saco de boxeo que tenía para entrenar de vez en cuando. Necesitaba sacar su furia y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza y demasiadas veces que sus puños le sangraban, pero poco le importaba. Como era posible que no pudiera hacer nada por su pelirosada amiga, que clase de amigo era él, se supone que debía protegerla, cuidarla de que nadie la dañara, ni siquiera él tenía ese derecho. Lo peor es que no podía hacer nada, ella se lo había pedido.

Esa noche se bebió tres botellas de licor, golpeo el saco tantas veces como se lo permitió su cuerpo hasta caer inconsciente. Cuando despertó se encontraba en su recamara con las manos vendadas, su cabeza le iba a estallar. Se sentó en la cama y observo a su hermano que se acercaba con un vaso de agua. Acepto la pastilla y el vaso de agua que le estaba ofreciendo en silencio.

-**Es momento que me expliques que sucedió ayer Sasuke**\- lo miro serio, estaba determinado a saber la verdad. Pero no obtuvo nada, solo silencio- **explícame que es eso que no cuide a Sakura como tanto te dije**\- se exalto por el silencio de su hermano menor- **que le sucedió a Sakura, sé que se hicieron buenos amigos y eso me alegra, pero necesito entenderte, porque bebiste tanto, porque tus manos chorreaban sangre de tanto golpear el saco de boxeo**\- silencio total- **RESPONDEME SASUKE**\- grito alterado, eso era bastante raro, que él se enojara de esa manera con su hermano, pocas veces le había gritado pero realmente le preocupaba.

-**No sucedió nada Itachi**\- lo miro por un momento- **ahora déjame en paz que quiero estar solo y descansar**.

-**Claro que no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me diga que sucede contigo**-lo miro preocupado- **quiero explicaciones para poder ayudarte**.

-**Me ayudaras si me dejas en paz de una vez por todas, quiero estar solo te dije ya**\- se arropo y le dio la espalda al Uchiha mayor, en ese instante Itachi supo que no le sacaría nada a Sasuke. Le preocupaba lo que su hermano le había dicho, que no había cuidado a Sakura, ¿porque decía eso? Pero más aún, le preocupo la tristeza y odio que había empleado cuando hizo ese reclamo. Qué diablos estaba pasando, él tenía que saberlo para ayudar a su tonto hermano menor.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto se encontraba todos sus amigos despidiéndolo. No sabía porque se encontraba tan triste, debía alejarse de konoha por un tiempo para organizar sus ideas. Lo que había pasado hace dos días aun lo tenía enojado. Más temprano había visto a Deidara y no pudo evitar golpearlo. Se lo merecía, pero nadie comprendía sus razones, solo la pelirosa que lo miro con preocupación. No habían cruzado palabras desde ese día, le dolía mucho, pero más el hecho de que ella no le permitiera ayudarla y protegerla. Evito su mirada de preocupación cuando le vio las manos vendadas. Ya faltaba poco para abordar el avión. Se había despedido de casi todos, solo faltan pocas personas.

-**Cuida de Hinata dobe**\- le sonrió burlón- **si le haces daño, la engañas, le haces llorar vendré a darte una paliza**\- amenazo serio.

-**Claro que no teme, yo amo a mi Hinata-chan**\- la abrazo- **cuídate por allá y no te olvides de los amigos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites**\- le mostro su blanca dentadura y extendió su mano. El azabache sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, eran mejores amigos por algo. Cuando tomo su mano el rubio le dio un abrazo.

-**Hermanito cuídate mucho por allá**\- lo abrazo- **si necesitas algo solo llamaba y estaré allí enseguida**.

-**Gracias Itachi, solo te voy a pedir un favor como hermano, cuida de Sakura, no dejes que nada malo le pase, mantente alerta de cualquier cosa, la dejo a tu cargo, después de todo fue gracias a ti que la conocí y pude tener su amistad-** le susurro Sasuke al oído para que solo Itachi lo escuchara. Eso inquieto al Uchiha mayor, Sasuke sabía de algo que le había pasado a Sakura y no le quería decir, lo estaba previniendo, pero, ¿de qué? tenía que ser más atento. Su hermano estaba confiando en él, no sabía que apreciaba tanto a Sakura, al parecer había dejado pasar muchas cosas.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura, la abrazo y le dio un beso en el cachete como a las chicas.

-**Debes prometerme que te cuidaras, voy a confiar en ti, que estarás bien. No te perdonare tan fácil el hecho de que no me dejaras protegerte como quería, pero voy a respetar tu decisión. No olvides lo que te dije el día que comenzó nuestra amistad, siempre podrás contar conmigo, no importa si estoy en otro país o continente, solo tienes que llamarme y vendré a ti. Gracias por ser mi amiga, por permitirme ser solo yo contigo, nunca lo olvidare. No dejes que él te siga maltratando por favor, hazlo por nuestra amistad**\- Sakura no pudo aguantar más y se soltó a llorar, sintió como Sasuke la estrechaba más fuerte hacia él, - **sé que eres fuerte, pero si te vuelve hacer algo ve hacia Itachi y no dudes en llamarme, vendré en seguida**\- la abrazo un poco mas fuerte como si no quisiera soltarla, pero era inevitable. Todas esas palabras solo eran para ellas, nadie más las había escuchado y así debería ser. Antes de soltarla completamente le beso la frente- **Cuídate**\- y la soltó, siguió su camino para abordar sin mirar atrás. Sabía que las cosas no serían iguales a partir de ese momento, pero él no olvidaría la amistad que tuvo con esa molestia, porque a pesar de que fue poco tiempo fue tan sólida como si se conocieran de años atrás. Podría jurar que era más fuerte que la amistad que tenía con sus amigos, incluso, que su hermano. El destino se encargaría de poner todo en su lugar de nuevo, era tan impredecible.

_Si llegaron de nuevo hasta aquí es porque la historia les sigue gustando. Este capítulo me salió re largo, espero no se hayan cansado con la lectura y la disfrutaran. No duden en dejarme un reviws para comentarme que les va pareciendo la historia, si les gusto, siempre con mucho respeto ;) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. _

**SasuSaku Forever**


	4. Capítulo III

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza en publica un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y lo corto que esta. Parece que la inspiración ha decidido abandonar mi cuerpo. Pero quiero que sepan que no la voy abandonar. Espero disfruten de la lectura

Capitulo III.

Itachi no podría sacar su cabeza las últimas palabras que le dijo su hermano. Algo estaba pasando con Sakura, algo de lo que él no había dado cuenta. Se tenía un poco molesto porque su amiga pelirosa no tenía la confianza para decírselo a él, pero si a su hermano. En realidad, lo que tenía molesto es lo que no había dado cuenta que algo podría estar dañando una de sus amigas y él no está haciendo nada para evitarlo. Tenía que estar más pendiente porque su hermano había puesto un voto de confianza en él. Hacía años que Sasuke no le confiaba algo. Esta vez no podría defraudar su confianza. Esta vez tenía que ser diferente.

El pelinegro estaba sentado en la terraza de su departamento al lado de su esposa. Quizás ella sabía algo, ella había visto algo o Sakura le contó algo. Necesitaba respuestas.

\- **Amor, ¿sabes si Sakura tiene algo? **\- su esposa volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, confusa por la pregunta que estaba haciendo el Uchiha mayor.

**-¿Porque preguntas eso? **\- realmente Izumi no entendía por qué Itachi le estaba haciendo tal pregunta.- **¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no se? **-Itachi la miro por un momento y luego suspiro. - **realmente no, no sé qué pueda estar sucediendo con Sakura que haya preocupado a Sasuke** -

\- **Sasuke está preocupado por Sakura? **\- vaya que eso sí dejó sorprendida a la peli negra

\- **Sí, realmente mucho. Yo también estoy sorprendido como esos dos lograron hacer una amistad tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo, pero la tienen** -

\- **Entonces Sasuke te dijo que cuidaras a Sakura de algo** \- comento con suspicacia

\- **Así es, pero por más que le doy vuelta no sé qué está pasando** \- Tenía mucho tiempo que el pelinegro no se tenía así de frustrado. - **Realmente no quiero fallarle** \- Su voz salió un poco apagada en esta última oración.

\- **Entiendo** -le regalo a su marido una sonrisa llena de comprensión - **Sé que estarás más al pendiente aún. Quizás, apenas estén comenzando las cosas y por eso se te ha pasado por alto. Dejemos correr un poco el tiempo y vemos que pasa** .

Konan no podría tener más que la razón. El tiempo iba a hacer que se dieran cuenta porque aquella preocupación del menor por su amiga pelirosa. Más, nunca podríamos estar preparados para lo que se les iba a venir encima.

Sasuke había llegado a EEUU, el viaje había sido largo y cansado y en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en Sakura. En que la estaba dejando atrás con un gran problema. A ella, a la mujer que se había convertido en su amiga, que había llegado muy al fondo de su corazón, más de lo que él mismo había reconocido. Pero que le podría hacer, se podría atado. Sakura solo le había ofrecido su amistad y nada más.

Le había hecho prometer que no hiciera nada ni dijera nada. Que la dejara a ella luchar su lucha. Era su vida. Entonces, ¿qué podría hacer el contra eso? Simplemente cumplir con lo que ella le había pedido. Aún recordaba esa conversación que tenían esa mañana en el banco frente al lago. Era realmente tranquila

_\- __**Sasuke porque te hiciste eso**__ \- Sakura había estado realmente preocupada al ver sus manos vendadas. - __**¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**_

_El azabache se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de envolver sus manos con las de Sakura con mucho cuidado._

_\- __**Tú lo sabes**__ \- sus penetrantes ojos oscuros se instalaron en los ojos verdes de ella. No podía dejar de mirarla. Tenía que admitir que le encantaba su color de ojos._

_\- __**Anoche no me dejaste ir a matar al desgraciado que te apretó tan fuerte que dejo marcada**__ . - Sus ojos a medida que iban hablando de ese tema de nuevo iban enfureciéndose. - __**Nunca voy a perdonar a quien te lastime. Ni siquiera si soy yo mismo**__ . - Y Sakura no se pudo sentir más querida por la persona que tenía delante de ella. Sabía que dijeron la verdad. Sus encuentros pasados le habían dado la oportunidad de conocerse, de entenderse con una sola mirada._

_\- __**Está bien, no fue nada**__ -Trato de que su amigo se calamara - __**Todo está bien con Deidara y es la primera vez que se comporta como un invecil, estoy seguro que no lo va a volver a hacer**__ . - Sakura quería transmitirle su seguridad._

_\- __**Por supuesto que no, eso es lo que tú quieres creer**__ . - bufo molesto y miro hacia el lago. Sakura no quería entender que si ese hombre ya lo había lastimado una vez lo volvería a hacer. - __**Pero, no me quiero ir a molesto contigo. Mi hermano ha hecho algo bien después de mucho tiempo. Presentarnos**__ . - Sakura sonrio junto a él y le dio la razón._

_\- __**Quiero que sepas que eres una persona muy especial para mí**__ \- No sabía que pasaba y porque tenía la necesidad de decir esas cosas a Sakura. Pero debería hacerlo. La miró a los ojos. - __**Tu lograste entrar de nuevo en mi lado más profundo, aquel que creía perdido hace mucho tiempo. Y si, podré ser una mujeriego y todo lo que quieras. Pero siempre estaré para ti. Quiero que lo entiendas**__ \- Sakura no había pronunciado palabra alguna, quería escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir_

_\- __**Quiero que tu sonrisa bella siempre esté iluminado tu rostro y tu vida y que nadie te la quite. Es más, si por mi fuera te llevara conmigo a mis aventuras en EEUU**__ \- sonrió con picardía._

_\- __**Estás loco**__ -soltó un poco alterada Sakura por la proposición - __**yo ya tengo mi vida aquí en Konoha, tengo una familia, mi trabajo, mis otros amigos y mi novio. Tú ya tienes tu vida allá y aunque nuestro tiempo de aventuras aquí en el parque, o cerca de una tele y todo lo demás que pudimos hacer corto, agradezco que estés en mi vida y yo apoyes**__ ._

_\- __**Siempre estaré allí para apoyar, de eso que no te quedará la menor duda. Pero**__ \- hizo una pausa - __**Estas segura que no quiere que le diga a ninguna de los otros chicos lo que está pasando? Así ellos estarán al pendiente y yo estaré un poco más tranquilo**__ ._

_Sakura negó con la cabeza-No quiero, sé que esto es solo un momento que pasara muy rápido. Después de esas palabras ambos guardaron silencio por un buen rato. En sus tiempos juntos, ellos solían hacer eso. No necesitamos estar hablando para entenderse. Necesitaban ese tiempo para fortalecer su amistad. Pronto Sasuke se iría y solo podría tener comunicación por Internet. Definitivamente no era lo mismo._

_\- __**Sakura**__ \- Sasuke pronunció su nombre tan bajo y con tanta calma. - __**Eres feliz en este momento**__ . - El necesario que la pelirosa le asegurará que era feliz y que iba a estar bien._

_\- __**Lo soy Sasuke y si llegara el momento que ya no lo fuera, aunque lo dudo, serás el primero en saberlo. Te lo aseguro**__ . - su sincera sonrisa fue lo que le permitió estar más tranquilo._

_Estuvieron en esa banca por un rato más y luego se despidieron con la promesa que se encontrarían de nuevo en el aeropuerto para despedir al menor de los Uchiha._

-Si ella es feliz en este momento, entonces eso es lo único que importa. - Ya con maleta en mano se desplazará al estacionamiento para tomar un taxi. Él necesitaba retomar su vida de nuevo.

Los primeros meses de la partida de Sasuke estuvieron en contacto todo el tiempo, casi a diario. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, la comunicación fue disminuyendo. La razón tenía que ver con el trabajo de ambos, pero más que todo, con los celos de Deidara. Sakura no quería provocar a su novio y no quería tener más peleas con él, porque por supuesto, ella defendía la amistad que tenía con el menor de los Uchihas.

Luego, el contacto disminuyó, las cosas entre Sakura y Deidara se calmaron. No tuvimos otra gran discusión, ni siquiera porque ella tuvo aún el implante, a pesar de que él le había pedido que se lo quitara.

Por otro lado, Sasuke se había metido de lleno al trabajo para no pensar muchas las cosas. Le había dolido demasiado cuando Sakura le comunicó que iba a disminuir su comunicación con el por llevar una buena relación con su novio. Ese día él se emborracho de nuevo. No quería perderla, ni siquiera su amistad que era lo único que podría obtener de ella.

El paso del tiempo fue más rápido de lo esperado, había transcurrido ya más de un año desde que Sasuke se fue de Konoha y no había regresado de nuevo. Itachi había notado que su amiga por un tiempo lucia atormentada, pero nunca podría preguntarle la mantenía en ese estado. Cuando se dio cuenta las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y ella estaba sonriendo feliz de nuevo y sin nada que la atormentara, o por lo menos eso era lo que dejaba ver.

En ese tiempo, Sakura se casó con Deidara y lucía un poco más feliz. La noticia no fue tan sorpresa para sus amigos porque ya se lo esperaban, al contrario, pensaron que se habían tardado. Quien no se lo tomo muy bien fue Sasuke, no quiso viajar a Konoha para la boda, aun cuando la misma Sakura le había extendido la invitación por video llamada primero y luego por correo.

En una mañana tranquila, Sakura estaba sentada en la tapa del baño de su habitación mientras observaba una prueba en su mano que mostraba dos signos de más.

\- **Estoy embarazada** \- Sakura llevo sus manos a su plano vientre y sonrió con mucha dicha y alegría. Estaba tan feliz de que en un futuro pronto sería madre. Teníamos tantas emociones que no podía contenerlas y se soltó a llorar- **Serás un bebe que tendría mucho amor de tus dos padres pequeño bebé** .

Nos leemos en un próximo capitulo, cuídense mucho, quédense en casa y disfruten de sus lecturas.

**SASUSAKU FOREVER**


End file.
